


Free Adora

by refiningdemise



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, End of the World, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, POV Catra (She-Ra), Rating: M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refiningdemise/pseuds/refiningdemise
Summary: She-Ra fanfiction set a few years in the future, Catra and Adora deal with the future they brought upon Etheria.





	1. The Search Begins

Catra idly played with her fork it was date night, which meant another night of Scorpia's home cooked meals. Another night of Scorpia excitedly talking about whatever news Entrapta and her discovered during the week. As if she hadn't been there when these said discoveries were made, it was still cute. Catra had been dating Scorpia for awhile now, probably going on year now. Yet no matter how great Scorpia was Catra just couldn't concentrate on her tonight, or any other night really. She wasn't sure why but her mind just wandered off, concerned with something or someone. 

 

   “Can I just say something?” Scorpia asked with her candid chipperness. Startling Catra so she dropped her fork, concentrating on the moment at hand again. 

 

    “Uhh Sure babe what's up?” Wondering what Scorpia had been saying right before this question, she racked her memory for those brief moments before. 

 

    “I think, well both Entrapta and I think you're in love with Adora still” the statement made Catra blink slowly as she absorbed the new subject. In fact hadn't she just been thinking….no it didn't matter. 

 

   “A few things...one you and Entrapta talk about me behind my back. Two, you know Adora's gone. Plus I left her in the past where she belongs” all these were made half-heartedly. 

 

  “ Well I wouldn't say behind your back, sometimes your gone awhile Catra. Entrapta and I are just worried. You can't even be in the moment anymore. She-Ra is still around, who's to say Adora isn't in there somewhere?”  

 

   There was a long pause since Catra had to decide what it was she wanted to do. Adora alive, was it even possible? She-Ra had been devastating the planet going on three years now. There were no witnesses that had seen Adora in all that time. Was Adora simply trapped inside She-Ra unable to break free. Did she know the monstrosities that She-Ra had committed. Though of course Catra had to keep in mind that is wasn't simply She-Ra that was the issue, Light Hope was the true villain. 

    Light Hope was suppose to teach Adora how to unlock She-Ra's powers but those 1,000 years of waiting for Adora to come along had taken their toll. Deep down jealousy had sprung, the simple fact that if Adora wasn't willing to do what had to be done then Light Hope would. It wouldn't have come to this though if they hadn't been messing with the black garnet. Light Hope was also connected to the planet so when they had tampered with it they had also tampered with her. 

     Their second attempt at manipulating the black garnet had been far more successful. Throwing the world into perpetual chaos. Light Hope's negative emotions had overridden the sword that summoned She-Ra. 

    “It's not possible….is it?” Looking up at Scorpia, Catra felt the deep concern coming from her gaze. 

   “She can't just be gone Catra” Scorpia mused. 

This answer was even more terrifying, imagine Adora coming back to herself finding out the crimes she committed as She-Ra, the crimes that she herself had extorted. 

    “Well how would we even find her, wait you and Entrapta have already been looking for her haven't you?” she couldn't help but smirk as Scorpia shyly smiled and blushed. Well at least they were looking out for her. 

   Getting up they both took the winding route to Entrapta's lab. Of course most of the fright zone was her lab now. You could hear the noises of Entrapta tinkering at all hours, the sounds echoing throughout the hollow base they now lived in. 

   When they finally found Entrapta she was sleeping on the floor, her hands still gripping some weird contraption she had been working on. Scorpia went over shaking the slumbering princess a little harder than Catra had expected. Entrapta woke up almost immediately, raising an eyebrow Catra realized this was probably a daily ritual for them. How had she missed these everyday details, she wondered to herself. 

   Entrapta clumsily sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She now stood at attention looking curious as to why she was being sought out. 

   “Do you think you could track down Adora or I guess She-Ra actually?” trying to ask as smoothly as possible.

    The grin that spread across Entrapta's face was almost disturbing, as if she had been waiting a long time for Catra to ask her just that question. 

    “Oh wow Catra about time you asked, I was beginning to doubt your feelings for the girl. However Scorpia never fails to remind me that such feelings never truly go away. At least not with the way you two left things” it amused Catra that she had been the topic of so many conversations between the two. She also wasn't missing the look the two exchanged. 

   Suddenly Catra felt almost alone, how long had it been that this rift had grown between them. Had she always been concentrating on Adora all this time without fully realizing. Thinking back she thought of all the hours she spent playing warlord over the destruction She-Ra cause she had taken credit for most of it. At least until it became apparent that She-Ra was destroying everything, leaving the world in its now devastated state. The evidence of She-Ra’s total disregard for life seemed to fill the room suddenly. Crimes she worried Adora might be unable to forgive herself for, things Catra would have to tell her if she wasn't fully aware of what She-Ra was doing. Which seemed likely cause the Adora she knew would never hurt her friends, she had spared Catra herself time and time again.

   Deep in thought she hadn't heard Entrapa babbling on about something,

  “This was will probably be the easiest way to track her down. It's not perfect though so it’ll only show you when you’re close to her not her precise location.” Entrapta finished holding out a small computer with a flashing dot on a grid. It never ceased to amaze Catra what a genius this young scientist was though thinking about it now they weren't all so young anymore.

 


	2. Lucky Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for She-Ra, Catra's thoughts are draw to the past, while she reminisces an old friend turns up.

“Oof” Catra grunted as she landed in another pile of twisted branches. Laying upside down she sighed heavily. The Whispering Woods were even more over run now. Thanks to another one of Entrapta's experiments, the woods had decided to spread even further becoming more chaotic than the first few times she had wandered through them. Looking at the tracker as she stood up the site made her groan loudly. 

   Since she had started looking for She-Ra a day ago the blinking dot showing her location would change suddenly, one minute she was right next to her it seem then the next poof. As if the girl was teleporting from place to place. Looking down again the dot was further from her. Sitting down in a huff, she was tempted to throw the machine. Instead she just gripped it tightly until she heard a small crack that satisfied her slightly. 

   At least until the screen went haywire, causing her to panic slightly. Wobbling slightly the picture finally stabilized she let out a sigh of relief. 

   “Guess this is gonna take a lot longer than I had hoped” it was true though she figured a wandering death goddess would be easy to find. At least it always had been in the past. Well at least it was the first time, right when the Entrapta’s second attempt threw the world into chaos. 

    Shortly after Hordak had sent her to find She-Ra, to use her as a weapon. Catra had been so excited to bring her back to Hordak because this would definitely put her in his good graces maybe he would even consider her his equal. Oh how wrong she had been, after tricking that eight foot goddess into a cage and bringing her all the way back to the fright zone. Of course she had been expecting a fight from She-Ra not the one she ended up getting Hordak had decided that with this goddess of destruction on his side he didn't need anyone else. Especially Catra, he had taken it upon himself to eliminate her.    

        He had caught her off guard, easily overpowering her due to her utter shock. Pinned down on the floor about to receive a killing blow when something metal ripped apart very loudly behind him. In the time It took for him to look over his shoulder, something swatted his figure into the distance. He hit the wall with a disturbingly loud crack, falling to the floor quickly his body still. Why wasn't he getting up? Of course it dawned on her looking directly in front of her there stood She-Ra godlike. 

    She-Ra's eyes were crazed almost as if the confirmation of his death gave her satisfaction. Slowly she turned her gaze back to Catra, the movement was so inhuman like watching a statue try to move. Catra's fight or flight instincts kicked in choosing flight she shot up the wall to the ceiling clinging there as she looked down at She-Ra. 

    She-Ra had taken so long to look where she had been she stood almost confused it seems at the empty space. Grunting loudly almost animal-like she turned on her heel and walked out. Catra could hear herself breathing sharply, that had been close, if She-Ra had looked up, surly she would also be dead now. The thought of death reminded her of Hordak, swallowing loudly she walked over to look at his body. 

    His body was crumbled on one side, like when you crumble up a piece of paper. His eyes were still opened,

 “God” 

  She backed away from him as fast as her body could take her. It didn't add up though, why hadn't She-Ra escaped earlier if she was able to all along, why had she chosen to act when she did. A part of her hoped it was Adora who had made these decisions, but remembering that look in She-Ra's eyes it seemed unlikely. Or maybe Adora was only able to surface briefly, but why would she save her. Last time they had talked it wasn't exactly on friendly terms. Catra had been sitting on the forest floor her legs crossed tail swishing frustratedly as she experienced this flashback. 

   She heard a loud crack right behind her a large twig breaking, instinctively she ducked. A huge glowing sword embedded itself into the tree trunk close to her head, way closer than she was comfortable with, turning her body quickly she already knew who it would be. There she stood, paused like a machine, the only things that moved were her eyes which locked onto Catra's. 

  “Oh hey Adora, you snuck up on me there.” 

Her words seemed to make She-Ra pause, giving Catra a chance to really take in her appearance. While before She-Ra had always looked godlike now she resembled a wild savage that lived in the woods. Her hair unkempt, her uniform bloodied her face set in stone, and unreadable expression stayed there. 

   The next second She-Ra ripped her sword out of the tree and swung at Catra's legs which she barely moved out of the way in time. 

   “Hey your gonna kill me! This isn't like you Adora! Not the Adora I know...but then I guess right now your not her are you.” The giant grunted pulling her sword out of the forest floor bringing up chunks of soil and grass. Her sword poised in the air ready to strike again. 

   “What do you want me to say huh? I'm sorry is that what you wanna hear? That even though I was mad I shouldn't have left you like that? Not when you in so many ways have always been there for me. I mean I never asked you to save me but that's not really what you were trying to do huh? You were just trying to be you, you were just trying to do the right thing. That all you ever wanted to do, but this isn't right anymore. You need to put down the sword.” Catra frowned since the figure seemed unfazed by her words. Great she was pouring her heart out to this monster and was probably going to die now since she had risked saying that instead of escaping. 

   Almost too fast for her to catch She-Ra frowned deeply, however she still thrusted her sword forward. The sword moved slightly catching Catra in her shoulder, sticking her to the tree behind her. Hissing as the blade went through her skin she winced. It took Catra a second to realize that She-Ra had been aiming for her heart but the sword had missed by a few inches. 

    The goddess like warrior quickly pulled her sword away, grunting with an effort since the blade had gone deeply into the tree trunk and Catra herself. Catra also grunted because the blade stung as it was pulled from her shoulder, her other hand went to cover her shoulder hissing again as the pain throbbed. 

   “Looks like someone's getting sloppy” wait why had she said that? Did she want to die? She-Ra's eyes narrowed at her words this time her sword was poised to slash her throat. Catra swallowed slowly the blood loss was also making everything blurry. Great, this would be a quick death at least. 

     With a thrust She-Ra moved forward, Catra's eyes widened but at the last second Catra did the only thing she could think of, which was to try to get the sword out of her hands. Catra grabbed She-Ra's wrist with one hand claws extended ripping into the woman's soft flesh. Surprised She-Ra actually lost her grip on the sword, it clattered mere inches away. Catra let out a deep breath she had been holding, talk about close. 

   Now before her stood a dazed Adora, she looked really skinny as if she hadn't eaten in a few days. Adora's eyes were glazed over but cleared up as she slowly took in her surroundings. However Adora still fainted, Catra managed a sloppy catch so she at least didn't hit the ground. 

     Catra's heart still pounded realizing how close to death she had come, also maybe because of the almost too light girl passed out on top of her. Since her adrenaline was wearing off, her eyelids felt heavy till all she saw was blackness.

 


	3. Shadows Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from finding Adora things should calm down about now but of course the sword (Light Hope) has other ideas.

 Catra woke with a start sitting upright too quickly she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder with made her hiss loudly. 

  “Woah Catra you just about scared the life out of me” a familiar voice said with a laugh in her tone. Scorpia was kinda leaning back now, when before it seemed she had been leaning close to Catra as she slept probably making sure she was still alive. Wait, why was Scorpia here, where was she and most important of all where was Adora. 

  “What's going on Scorpia?” her words were frantic as worry started to tug at her insides. 

  “Huh? Oh well you were gone for awhile so Entrapta and I decided to go looking for you. It didn't take long to find you, oh man you should have seen how excited Entrapta was about She-Ra's sword it was pretty adorable. However Adora looked really bad, so we took you both back here to recover. I mean Catra you weren't looking too good either, but at least you not dead right.” Catra's head was almost spinning as Scorpia told her what had happened while she was blacked out. 

  “Wait? You're telling me Entrapta has the sword now?” she tried to keep the edge of panic out of her voice yet Scorpia must have heard it as she looked back at Catra. 

   “Yeah she has it, why is that bad?” 

As she finished saying this the door to the room opened quickly and Entrapta ran into the room bolting the door behind her. 

  “Hey guys, um so I have good news and bad news!” She sounded chipped until she got to the part about the bad news in which her voice dropped a few octaves. 

   “What happened?” Catra couldn't control her voice so it came out almost as a snarl, she couldn't help herself Adora might have been in danger. 

   “Well the good news is Adora is fine well other than being pretty malnourished, when I went to go check on her she was still asleep so at least she's resting. The bad news is that while I was examining She-Ra's sword it almost took over my computer system though after all the other times I've put a few fail safes in now to prevent that type of thing from happening. The sword is incredible though, way more power or older than any first ones tech I've seen before!” Entrapta gushed as she rush forward towards them forgetting her earlier shyness. 

   “Entrapta please get to the point” struggling to keep the impatience out of her voice she motioned for the scientist to keep going. 

   “Oh well while it was in my system briefly it sent out some sort of high pitched signal. After that stopped I noticed a weird shadow in the room then the shadow started moving, it turned out to be Shadow Weaver she surprised me and took the sword! It seemed to activate a little but she's not nearly as powerful as She-Ra.” 

  The color drained from Catra's face. 

 “Wait where is Adora?” Getting up she wobbled a bit from being in bed for so long, the other two were trying to stop her with verbal protests and holding her back gently. 

   “What are you doing? You won't be able to do anything in this state!” 

    “Give me a few minutes I can figure something out.” 

   Their words didn't sway her at all, as she continued to go towards the door. 

   “I can't just sit here while she's in trouble! I have to go to her at least, especially if its Shadow Weaver.” Opening the door which seemed to her to open very slowly she raced down the hall towards the extra rooms. Opening and closing doors left and right she was getting frustrated, also her anxiety was through the roof. Was she okay? Was Catra too late? She wouldn't know until she found her when she did the situation was already dire. There stood Shadow Weaver seemingly taller, eyes glowing as her hands enclosed Adora's neck. Catra realized Adora wasn't fighting only mildly struggling. A pit in her stomach opened up while the true meaning of this struck her in the chest. 

  “Adora you have to fight!! You can't just give up!” Screaming Catra propelled herself onto Shadow Weavers back, the tall shadow flung Catra off, turning her attention to her now. 

   “Why are you always in my way. Standing between me and Adora, I just want to release her from her terrors.” Shadow Weaver snarled as she advanced on Catra. 

   “That's not it at all, you snake you can't fool everyone” saying this with her last breath as the woman started to weave her hands around her neck. Adora had been panting in the background, as she stared in horror at the scene. Then there seemed to be a resolve that went into her features. Getting up she came towards them both, Catra’s attention switched back to Shadow Weaver who wasn't just choking her. With one hand she held her against the wall with the other she brought the sword up against her neck ready to slice her open. No matter how she moved she couldn't shake her off, couldn't escape. 

    “This time I won't miss” there was that voice again ancient layering on top of Shadow Weavers own, sounding demonic this time. Catra couldn't help but cringe as the sword was thrust towards her. Her eyes were closed as she prepared herself for the final blow.

    “For the honor of Grayskull” Adora shouted and when Catra opened her eyes the scene filled her stomach with deep despair. Why was she touching the sword again? She must remember how she just barely became free from the sword. Catra watched as the sword’s energy struggled between the two figured, apparently Light Hope couldn't stop herself from switching between the bodies but she was still trying. Eventually there was an explosion as the sword burst into pieces. Everyone was blasted into separate parts of the room, metal pieces flying everywhere. 

    Catra struggled to sit up looking around with a loud ringing in her ears when she saw Shadow Weaver she caught the figure hissing at them slinking off into the shadows hopefully never to be seen again. Crawling over to where Adora was she picked her up slowly bringing her close so she could talk to her and hold her. 

   “Why did you do that? Why did you risk everything again for me? I'm not worth it Adora.” Choking out these words Catra looked away embarrassed. She felt a hand on her cheek turning her face so she had to look at Adora. 

   “You are to me, if I lost you it would be worse than losing everything.” Adora smiled up at her then she passed out her head falling against Catra's chest softly. Not knowing what to do or having the energy to move she let the girls words replay in her head over and over again. 

   “Well that's silly, I'm not going anywhere. Besides I'm the one that got you back, just remember that.” She wasn't sure why she said that, it wasn't like Adora had heard her but the other girl gave a soft chuckle. Making Catra's face redder but she leaned her head back closing her eyes to rest for a bit. 

 


	4. Alone at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora finally get a few moments to come to terms with their inner demons.

It was the next day when Catra woke up in her own bed again. At first she thought the events from before were a dream, this time nobody had woken her up. Her head felt groggy while her body was sore, too much had happened the last few days. She hadn't gotten a chance to actually recover, she did know she was lucky though things could have gone way worse. She owed it all to Adora. Adora who she felt the strong urge to protect now or was it just a selfish urge brought upon by her own guilt some of this she had a hand in, not doing anything sooner. Taking credit for horrors that She-Ra had done. She hadnt meant for things to go as far as they had, things just got out of hand. Regardless she figured it wouldn't hurt to go check on her. 

   Getting up was painful enough to make her consider going back to bed. However she decided that she would go since curiosity always seemed to get the best of her. Walking down the hallway she wasn't sure which room would be Adora's this time. She would just have to open doors till she found her. She got lucky this time, the first door she knocked on she received a too loud 

   “Come in” Catra must have startled the poor girl. Opening the door wide she hesitated in the doorway. Unsure what to do now that she had checked on her. Looking up now though she locked eyes with Adora. Her mouth was dry suddenly, she struggled to find words. Was there anything she could say, up till now things had been happening to distract from the reality. You can run forever though, we can't avoid the truth anymore. 

    Thinking she realized that Adora had come up to her, taking her hand she pulled her inside the room. Shutting the door, she pulled her to the bed where they could both sit down.  

    “What did I do?” Adora's voice quivered as she asked this. Catra tilted her head thinking about the question. 

    “Wait you don't remember?” Catra was shocked. Imagine not remembering the last few years of your life. Adora shook her head, she sat with her head in her hands. As if she was trying hard to remember, trying to force the information into her head. 

   “I just catch glimpses, and none of it is pleasant. I just know I did some very bad things. I just hope I can make it up to my friends.” The pang in Catra's heart hit her like a stake. When she made eye contact with Adora she couldn't hide her emotions. Adora looked struck at the look even pulling away from their conversation. 

  “Catra you have to tell me what I did!” Her voice was filled with desperation. Catra tried a few times to tell her, opening her mouth starting to say something but every time she looked up into Adora's eyes she would just stutter looking away. 

   “I can't” Catra said defeated. Adora shook her head trying not to take in the meaning of her response. 

    “Was it that bad?” The question hung in the air stretching out but it reminded Catra of something she could say. 

    “It wasn't you though, all those things that She-Ra did were crimes that Light Hope committed.” she told Adora almost pleadingly knowing the depth of guilt Adora would feel once she learned everything. 

   “But it was my body! Why could I stop?! I stopped her when it was you! I should have stopped her the other times too.” Adora was practically screaming now, holding her head between her hands like she could stop hearing these things if she did this. Catra got closer grabbing her wrists gently pulling them down to Adora's sides. She wasn't sure what she was doing she wasn't very good at comforting people. However seeing Adora like this was killing her. 

   Catra leaned forward nuzzling her neck with her face. Adora was rigid her body wasn't relaxed before in her panic but having Catra's breath on her neck seemed to calm her down. Adora started to relax, moving herself close to Catra. 

   “Nobody is going to need me anymore.” just a small whisper from Adora that was strained with her trying to keep back tears. Catra let go of Adora’s wrists so she could hug the other girl. Her hands moving slowly up Adora's back where she could feel the girls struggling breathing as she tried not to cry. Catra pressed her forehead to Adora's.

    “I need you” Adora's eyes shot up looking at Catra now. It was a look filled with longing and love. Which was interesting since the next thing Adora did was start to cry. Catra closed her eyes letting the other girl cry for awhile. 

   “Its too much Catra, my past is soaked in blood! How could anyone love me” she was shaking her head now side to side moving away from Catra. Catra pulled Adora back to her rubbing her back then cradling the girls face in her hands. She carefully wiped the tears away with her thumbs. 

  “I know but remember you didn't commit those crimes you would have stopped if you could. Even so I still love you, every part of you even the parts that are far from perfect. But you're way too hard on yourself.” Catra tried to catch Adora's eye but she was too caught up in her own personal torment it was only when she had gotten up to leave that Adora had caught her by her wrist.

   “Don't go, I can't stand the thought of sleeping alone, what if something happens.” Catra turned back around raising an eyebrow. 

   “That's a pretty good excuse to get me into bed, did you come up with that yourself or did Scorpia tell you to say that?” Catra tried to sound nonchalant but she feared her burning red cheeks would reveal her turn emotions. It was worth it though to see Adora smirk slightly tilting her head. 

   “I guess you're just going to have to find out huh?” Impressed Catra crawled back onto the bed pinning Adora down. 

   “Were you always this cheeky?” It wasn't a question Catra had any intention of letting Adora answer as she kissed her. She stopped after a while though afraid to go to far while Adora was in such a fragile state. Was she taking advantage? She couldn't resist though when Adora looked up at her with those pretty pleading eyes. 

   “Just make me feel something else.” and how could anyone resist that kind of demand? 

 


	5. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions about hard subjects

            When Catra opened her eyes she was still surprised to see Adora cuddled up next to her. She slept with her arms wrapped around Catra's neck. Her head gently rested on her chest. The feeling in her stomach wouldn't stop, giant butterflies fluttered around inside. She didn't want this particular moment to end. Yet she knew all those hard to answer questions hadn't just gone away, they still clung to the air like demons crawling their way out of hell. For now however she decided to enjoy her peace. A fantasy she never thought would happen, which was a reality she fought so hard for it was true it was never too late to right a wrong.  
             Adora opened her eyes looking pretty happy with herself for a bit. This made Catra raise her eyebrow, Adora really was so surprising sometimes. As if she orchestrated everything till now so they could be here like this. She knew that wasn't the case though, her own actions brought this about mainly. When Adora's expression changed though to pained confusion this was something that made Catra deeply troubled.  
Adora got up kinda sitting over her making Catra look up at her.  
       “I need to make it up to them” simple words that carried such a weight.  
         “What if they don't want you too? I mean its not even your fault in the first place. Adora let it go” Adora looked back at her stubborn despite the fact she could see her shaking.  
           “I have to try though Catra! You have to tell me what happened!” Adora was almost hysterical at this point seeming to catch herself, she sat back relaxing a bit. Now they were sitting next to each other on the bed. How could she make her tell her these things? Certain things are better left a mystery she thought, at least if at all possible.  
           “Don't make me tell you, I can't stand to cause you so much pain" Saying this slowly she looked up with pleading eyes.  
         Of course Adora still pressed her holding her hand now she squeezed it. She leaned against her now seeming to give up.  
         “Maybe Scorpia could tell me” it was quiet her voice now. The statement confused Catra, Scorpia wasn't the only one living here. Oh right she didn't know that Entrapta was still alive, all this time she always believed she had died when they captured her. Catra's ear swiveled excitedly getting up suddenly she put a code into the wall calling Entrapta from her room to theirs without having to even speak.  
          A few moments later a knock came at the door, Adora had this perplexed look on her face but when Catra opened the door total surprise and shock took over her face.  
         “Hey guys, you know this red light kept going on and off in my room over and over! I totally forgot I had installed those till Scorpia reminded me that I put those in so we could get each others attention quickly! Which was pretty ingenious if you ask me!” Entrapta stopped her own rambling with a loud maniacal laugh that took her a few minutes to finish.  
Since she was laughing she couldn't see Adora coming up to her. Her eyes were wide filled with tears as she got closer slowly as if Entrapta was some sort of skittish animal. Entrapta looked at the girl now seemingly amused, Adora's arms flew around the now confused scientist.  
         “I can't believe you're alive. We all thought you were gone” Understanding seemed to hit Entrapta.  
          “Oh? That's why you guys didn't come back for me” Entrapta said rather slowly, stunned by this new information. Adora seemed to be hugging her very tightly now making it so Entrapta had to wiggle around a bit so she wouldn't get crushed. Adora's eyes were overflowing with tears but for the first time in probably awhile she seemed so excited, so happy her friend was alive! It warmed Catra's heart but it also made her nervous about the things she would find out. Her friends meant so much to her how would she handle the truth of what She-Ra did while controlling her body.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, things will be resolved and the crimes of She-Ra will finally be revealed in full.

                  Adora woke up, looking over at Catra she couldn't help but smile. Lately Catra was so relaxed, always smiling she even purred in her sleep. It relaxed her, finally being able to be with her, most of their issues talked out the demons of the past laid to rest. Well most of them, Adora still couldn't let go of the things she couldn't remember. 

                She wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't remember that they nagged at her or that she always wanted to fix things. Somehow she had to get someone to tell her. They all seemed so nervous when she asked looking down unable to make eye contact with her. Were the things She-Ra had done so bad? So unspeakable that maybe she should let it go. Of course she couldn't plus she wanted to see her other friends! Glimmer, Bow, Mermista and all the other princesses. She wanted to know why none of them had come looking for her, with the sudden disappearance of She-Ra you would think they would be worried about her. Yet She-Ra had laid waste to most of Etheria, destroying people and their homes without mercy for many years, maybe they had made their peace with never seeing her again. Or maybe she had done something horrible to them! Why couldn't she remember? Catra might be right, it might not be a memory of her own cause she hadn't done those things.

               She couldn't handle not having something to do, before she thought she was fighting for the right things and she had been wrong. Maybe she would always be wanting to make it up to everyone. Though it didn't seem like Catra and the others here were mad at her though their reasons for fighting had been different at first they had seen what was right and wrong. However her life now, was peaceful ever since she woke up from being She-Ra. It was so tempting to stay this relaxed forever just always sleeping in and being with the person she loved the most. Yet this lifestyle filled her with such guilt. Guilt from her past, since apparently she had been She-Ra for awhile a few years she had been told.

               How would she ever make that up, how would she erase her sins? She knew they weren't really hers they were Light Hopes desires and crimes. Yet it had been her body that had acted on them, how could she deny that fact.

               Since she had been here Adora hadn't been able to sleep long. She would wake up reaching out for Catra who was always there willing to calm her with kisses. Sometimes Catra calmed her with clumsy words, it was hard for either of them to articulate their deepest feelings.

             Despite being completely safe she still couldn't sleep soundly. Which meant she hadn't had any dreams yet, the thought of any nightmares scared her completely. What did her subconscious hold for her, hidden way in the depths.

             It was funny no matter how scared she was the body always did what it needed too. For the first time in days she drifted off into a deep slumber. She was right to be sacred, she watched horrid scenes from afar but the woman committing these actions had control of her body.

             Her friends dying at her hands over and over again. Flashes of blood things happening so fast she couldn't really comprehend them till she finally could. Of course it played in slow motion, her sword ripping through Bow and Glimmer as they tried to reason with She-Ra. They died together on the floor clutching each other for comfort. Glimmer's mother staring in horror her blind rage as she came at She-Ra only to be effortlessly cut down.

             The next scene was worse Seahawk protecting Mermista even though he was the weaker of the two. She-Ra beheading him, calling him a fool after and laughing darkly. The look Mermista gave her as she turned her back on She-Ra and dived into the ocean. Never to be seen again, but they all knew she was alive still. It was impossible to travel by ship anywhere. The sea was never calm, its waves were huge and unforgiving.

             Perfuma's and Frosta's deaths were a bit more elaborate. They had both attacked She-Ra with their most powerful attacks but She-Ra had used an illusion so she wasn't really there. It was too late when they realized it. The small form of Frosta was locked into thorny vines that destroyed her tiny form, blood pooled around as they covered her completely. Luckily Perfuma didn't have to watch she was enclosed in a pillar of ice. Her face forever stuck in mild shock. It was too awful she woke up in a cold sweat, Catra looked at her started which told her she must have been screaming while she dreamed. Understanding seeped into Catra's eyes. Adora understood now her reluctance to describe such scenes to her. If fact Adora knew she herself would never talk about the images she had witnessed just now. It made her sick to think her body had aided in such horrific acts. This was the moment when Catra leaned forward cupping her face,

            “It wasn't you, you would never have even thought of such acts” Adora couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down her face she pressed her forehead to Catra's. As time went on they worked hard to try to restore the order that had once ruled over their planet. It took years but one day the sun shone all day, the sea was calm again and they could relax with new found peace.


End file.
